Our Love Is But A Play For The Audience
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Seika High need to raise funds so they organize a play in the form of Romeo and Juliet. Usui will only agree to be Romeo if Misaki is Juliet which she is not. He will learn that the play actually depicts his current situation now and how he will win her.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love Is But A Play For The Audience**

**A/N This is my second Maid Sama fanfic and I really like the idea so plase enjoy and don't forget to read and review. This is your captain speaking. **

Seika High wasn't a rich school by all means and it was clearly in need of funds unlike Miyabiagoka High School which was the land of milk and honey. The school that raised the most funds would help benefit the spastic people's charity organization as well as help the school get better and newer facilities.

" Listen up guys, if we want to help Seika High get better facilities we better start thinking of ideas to raise funds for charity. The ideas need to be big and is able to rake in a large sum of money and I'm not talking about selling cupcakes or lemonade," said Misaki who was going trough the list of some of the ideas the students had contributed.

" Hmmm….Washing cars on the weekends. That is a poor idea. People can wash their own cars therefore why would they drive all the way and pay money to Seika to do so," said Misaki as she read the idea on the paper.

" Misaki, if you keep on shooting down all our ideas, nothing is going to be done and we will never win that competition," said Kanou angrily as he stood in front of Misaki who was looking up from her paper. Misaki glared back at Kanou and she squared up to him.

" Kanou, if you think these ideas have what it takes for Seika to obtain the targeted amount of funds, please choose an idea and carry it out and we'll see the results," said Misaki calmly.

" I didn't say I had to prove it. All I said was that maybe some of them were good and we could consider them and not shoot them down straight away, Misaki. That may be your style but not ours," said Kanou raising his voice and the whole student council room grew quiet with the loud chattering of students becoming nothing more than a few coughs and whispers.

" Kanou, if you rather be stubborn and continue shooting down my actions, I suggest you abstain from this activity before you help us delay it any longer," replied Misaki calmly but you could hear the anger and frustration in her voice as she tried to control her temper.

" Kanou, Misaki knows what she is doing. If it isn't good enough for her, then it isn't good enough for the whole school," said Yukimura trying to placate both sides. Kanou gave a huff and pushed the crestfallen Yukimura out of the way before stomping out of the student council room.

" Men. Always so stubborn and irasional. Why can't they let women decide things that they are not smart at?" muttered Misaki as she continued reading the list of ideas on the paper.

" Collecting recyclable materials and selling it to the junkyard….What kind of lame and unproductive idea is this? This is not junior high you know," said Misaki and she heaved a sigh of annoyance. Yukimura fiddled with his fingers and he bit his lip.

" Misaki, do you have any ideas?" he asked timidly and everyone grew silent yet again as they awaited the queen's impartial decisions.

" Yes. So far I have only one which is most of us get part-time jobs and we will pool all our earnings together and we will probably get quite an admirable sum. Think about it, guys. Thirty of us who get paid 30 yen per week. That's 6000 yen in a month," said Misaki.

Nobody said anything but there was still general acquiescence in the student council room. " Not a bad idea at all, Misaki," smiled Yukimura who tried his utter best to convince Misaki that she wasn't being too hard on everyone.

" Misa-chan, what happened between you and Kanou? I just saw him sulking at the pavilion," said Sakura as she entered the room with Shizuko looking bespectacled at everyone.

" Ignore that idiot," said Misaki grinding her teeth. " He was just being uncooperative and annoying," she continued.

" We heard that you were garnering ideas for the competition and Shizuko and I came up with a brilliant one," Sakura said beaming while Shizuko couldn't help but smile too.

Everyone piped up and Misaki raised and eyebrow interestedly. " Really, Sakura-chan? Tell us what this grand idea of yours is this," said Misaki smiling.

Sakura drew a deep breath and she smiled at everyone." All right. We were thinking that all this manual labor won't benefit either side because the competition is next month and you only get paid monthly so it won't be enough. We came up with an idea which benefits actually the whole of the district or town," Sakura smiled.

Misaki's eyes widened and she urged Sakura to continue. " Is it community service?" asked Yukimura dejectedly and everyone looked at him. " Don't worry, it will be more fun that community service," said Shizuko and Yukimura breathed a little easier.

" We think that Seika high should organize a play or a show and sell tickets to people to come watch us perform and raise funds," said Sakura excitedly and all the students started buzzing with excitement.

" That's a good idea, Sakura but don't you think it might be a bit too much work for us," said Misaki.

" Nope. I chose an easy and lovely play, Romeo and Juliet which is a Shakespeare's classic. This will attract the older group of people who of course are adults and higher level students to come and but tickets since they like this sort of thing," replied Sakura.

" Do you even know the story?" asked Misaki unsure of Sakura who seemed a bit too eager about a classic story.

" Of course, Misaki. Do you really think we are that crazy enough to suggest a story that we don't even know about? You should have more faith in us," chuckled Shizuko and Misaki grinned sheepishly at her.

"First things first. Who is the director?" asked Yukimura hoping that the director would be kind enough to give him a decent role in the play.

" Me," said Shizuko triumphantly and everyone nodded in approval while Misaki laughed at her. " Are you sure you can handle all the stress and burden? It is really tough to coordinate and get everyone in shape," said Misaki but Shizuko was confident. " Don't worry Misaki. I can picture a successful play with lots of profit right now," smiled Shizuko.

" Anyway, I have thought about the cast and I have decided which role suits you best so please listen up," said Shizuko and everyone waited with anticipation.

" Juliet is going to be played by Sakura, Romeo is Usui Takumi, Tybalt is Hinata, Friar Lawrence is Yukimura, The weird trio are members of the Capulet family while Kanou and a few more students are the members of the Montague family," announced Shizuko and there were a lot of laughter and screeching among the students.

"Misaki volunteered to be the script writer and the story manager since she has such an interesting way of words and she is the only one who can make you listen," Shizuko smirked and Misaki grinned at them.

" I get to kiss Usui-san? For real? That is so, so, so awesome," squealed Sakura and Misaki couldn't help but feel a slight residuum of jealousy and anger inside her heart but she quickly tried to dismiss it.

**A/N This is the first chapter. The second is on the way. Enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

" Misaki, what the hell do you think you're doing? That perverted space alien is more than obliged to kiss Sakura and I'm happy that I don't have to do it or else he might try to fell me up, knowing that pervert," thought Misaki and she walked out of the room.

" Misa-chan, wait up! Where are you going? You haven't listen to the rest of the plans yet," called back Sakura. " I'm just going for a walk, that's all. I'll be back and you can tell me the rest of it," called back Misaki and she went to ruminate about her decision to be the script writer instead of Juliet.

" We need to inform the idiot trio and Usui about this play so Sakura and Yukimura, can you two go and find them and tell them the news?" said Shizuko. The two of them nodded and went to find the idiot trio first which wasn't very hard since they would be mostly hanging out at the cafeteria.

" Hey, we are definitely going to Maid Latte after school, guys. I heard that today it was superhero cosplay day," whispered Shiroyan and the other two guys whooped in joy.

" I definitely want to see what superhero Misa-chan dresses up as. Will it be demure or will it be as hot as hell?," said Kurotatsu and Shiroyan and Ikkun grinned goofily at him.

" Hey, The idiot trio," called out Sakura to them and they spun around to see Yukimura and Sakura approaching them. They looked around for their favorite president but she wasn't there.

" What did we do this time?" sighed Shiroyan. " Nothing but we came to tell you that you are in our Romeo and Juliet fundraiser play whether you like it or not," said Sakura and the idiot trio gawped and started shaking their heads.

" Misaki is going to be in it too, guys," smiled Yukimura and suddenly the idiot trio got up and started singing praises for the play. " Misaki in an old and authentic dress? She will definitely look more elegant than usual," said Shiroyan and Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust.

" Next is Usui-san. I wonder where he could be," said Yukimura as he looked around the classrooms.

" Why should I be jealous of Sakura? After all, I volunteered to be the script writer. That pervert would kiss any girl that offered herself to him," Misaki muttered to herself but suddenly a tall figure blocked her way.

" Not just any girl, prez. Just you," Usui smiled and he tried to hold her hand but she batted it away from hers.

" How did you know I was here? You were stalking me again, weren't you?" Misaki fumed but Usui just shook his head.

" Wow prez, you really think that lowly of me, huh?" said Usui pretending to be a bit hurt but Misaki didn't care.

" I happened to be going to the bathroom to wash my hands when I heard the lovely and charismatic of my beloved Misaki right round the corner, so I waited for you to come round," Usui smiled at her.

" Anyway, what's this about you complaining about me kissing any girl and you being some script writer. What's going on, Misaki?" asked Usui.

" Well…..you see," but she was cut off by Yukimura and Sakura.

" There you are Usui-san. Please don't walk away because we have something to tell you," said Yukimura and he jogged up to the blonde stalker with Sakura behind him.

" Oh, really? What might that be?" he asked shifting a glance at Misaki who was looking uncomfortable .

" You, see. We are organizing a Romeo and Juliet play to raise funds to help the charity and Seika High .We have already cast the roles and we wanted to inform you that you'll be playing Romeo while Sakura is playing Juliet. So what do you think, Usui-san?" blurted out Yukimura.

Usui just stared nonchalantly at Yukimura and Sakura and he glanced back at Misaki who was trying hr best to smile but he just shook his head.

" Sorry to disappoint you but I am not interested," said Usui casually and Misaki, Yukimura and Sakura' jaws dropped on the floor. " You what?" they yelled.

" Usui-san, why not?" asked Sakura worriedly and he just looked coolly at her.

" For a simple reason. You're playing Juliet," said Usui simply and everyone grew silent. Misaki could fell Sakura's lips trembling and she wanted to pummel him for saying such a horrible thing to her good friend.

" Usui, you heartless idiot, I am going to kill you," Misaki growled and shook Usui by the collar.

" What's wrong with me playing Juliet, huh? Aren't we friends? " said Sakura defensively and Yukimura looked timidly at the two sides arguing.

" Please, Usui-san. Please tell us why this bothers you so much that you don't even want to help us out," said Yukimura sadly.

" This is a romantic play and I don't have anything romantic between Sakura and I so I won't be able to feel and act it out," Usui replied.

" Then who do you want to act as Juliet?" demanded Misaki who was still holding him by the scruff.

" Kind of obvious isn't it, prez? I want Misaki Ayuzawa to act as Juliet before I become a Romeo of any sort in your play. That is my condition if you want me to act. If there is no Misa-chan, there is no Usui," Usui smirked at Misaki and everyone stared at their president who was beginning to blush bright red.

She smacked Usui and glared at him. " How can you be so picky and disgusting to the extent of refusing to help out your own school and charity," Misaki scolded Usui who just looked at her with his birght green, emerald eyes.

" I am not refusing to help. All I said was I will only act if you are to be Juliet which is quite simple enough and I'm sure Sakura won't mind, right? Anyway, tell me your decision by the end of today. I will be waiting for you," Usui said to Misaki and gave a wink before walking away.

Misaki felt a sharp pang of compunction and she rushed to comfort Sakura who was just looking at the floor while Yukimura tried to cheer her up.

" Sakura, I'm really sorry. He is just a perverted alien from outer space with a heart of ice. I don't wan…." But Misaki was cut off by Sakura who was smiling at Misaki.

" No, Misa-chan. How could I forget that Usui-san only likes you and nobody else," Sakura laughed and she patted Misaki on the back.

" Don't be ridiculous, Sakura. He just hurt your feelings and you're okay with it? " said Misaki unsurely.

" Relax, Misa-chan. Besides, I want to see you and Usui kiss during the play," squealed Sakura who made Misaki's face very red again. Yukimura scratched his head at the sudden change in atmosphere and feelings.

" Wai….wait," stammered Misaki but it was too late as Sakura dragged Misaki and Yukimura back to the student council room where Shizuko and everyone else was waiting.

" Sorry it took so long everybody but we have a slight change to do," smiled Sakura and she whispered the scenario to Shizuko who slapped her forehead and laughed.

" There will be a slight change in the roles with Misaki becoming Juliet and Sakura as the script writer," announced Shizuko and there were loud cheers from the crowds but suddenly Hinata burst into the room.

" What is this about me being Tybalt in a Romeo and Juliet play?" panted Hinata and he flopped down onto a chair.

" Oh good you're here, Shintani," said Shizuko and told him the plans and Hinata looked wistfully at Misaki.

" Why is Usui Romeo and what the hell does Tybalt have to do with saving a damsel in distress?" said Hinata in despair.

" Calm down, Hinata because we are changing the plot of the play a little bit. Tybalt and Romeo will be fighting over Juliet so you will get to fight Usui but of course Romeo wins in the end," said Shizuko.

" Oh man. But do I have any romantic scenes with Misa-chan?" asked Hinata hopefully and this earned him a venomous glare from the idiot trio who were burning up with jealousy.

" Yes. A romantic scene in the garden but that is all," said Shizuko and Hinata whooped with joy.

" That's great and when does rehearsal start?" asked Hinata.

" Tomorrow during school hours," Shizuko said and everyone nodded. " Guess that's good new for us but I still have to tell that pervert that he got his way," thought Misaki and she slipped out of the room to find Usui who was waiting for her.

" So how did it go, prez? Do I get to sweep you off your feet on stage?" Usui smirked at Misaki who was turning pink.

" Yes you pervert so now will you do your part and help the school raise funds?" asked Misaki indignantly.

" Of course, Misaki. That was my part of the bargain and I just can't wait to see you as the beautiful Juliet you are. You know Misaki, this play can actually depict our current lives now minus the families at war," said Usui as he looked outside the window.

" Look, you still haven't explained to me why you only want me to be Juliet. What about Sakura? She is a lovely girl and you don't deserve a co-star such as her," sniffed Misaki.

" You are really sly, you know that Ayuzawa? Are you fishing for compliments again or do you like to hear me suffer over you?" Usui smirked and he backed Misaki against the wall.

" Hey….hey! What the hell do you think you're doing you perverted stalker. Let me go before I suffocate," Misaki growled and she tried to wriggle away from him but he didn't let her.

He proceeded to smell her hair and brushed her fringe away from her eyes. He stared intently at her eyes and he brushed his lips against her cheek and she felt her spine tingle.

" You know the real reason, Misaki. It is because I only want to kiss you and nobody else and why should I profess my love for someone whom I don't actually love when the girl I love is just sitting there watching me do it? " whispered Usui into Misaki's ear.

" I want to sweep you off your feet and caress you in my arms. I want to be the one who is willing to die for you and fight for you. Think of me as your prince charming without a white horse but instead, a nice tunic and a cape," smiled Usui.

" Usui,…do your really feel that strongly about me? Even in a fundraiser play, you want it to be simulated to be real? Are you that desperate?" Misaki demanded.

" Yes I am desperate to show you how much I care for you and I want you to see it. Anyway, if it is more realistic, won't it be more entertaining and believable for the audience to watch? It's like Broadway you know," continued Usui and he let go of Misaki who was still reeling from his touch.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the rehearsal, prez. Remember to control yourself," Usui teased and he walked away leaving Misaki shaking her fist at him.

" Control myself, huh? Yeah. Control myself from beating him up for being so damn perverted and annoying," Misaki thought and she walked back to the student council room.

" There you are Misaki. We were wondering where you went," said Yukimura to her.

" I just went to tell Usui that I'm playing Juliet now and not Sakura. He was pleased, that idiot," Misaki sighed and Yukimura just grinned at her.

**A/N Whew. A long way to go. Chapter 4 will be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

" Misa-chan, did you hear? I get to have one romantic scene with you," swooned Hinata.

" Um…..alright Hinata. That's interesting and if you'll excuse me I better be going back to my work," Misaki said hurriedly and ushered him out of the room.

" See you tomorrow Misa-chan," yelled Hinata and he went off whistling a happy tune.

Misaki smiled at him and she dived back into her piles of paper work and files that needed to be sorted out.

" See you tomorrow at rehearsal Misaki. Control your excitement over Usui-san," winked Sakura and Shizuko waved goodbye to her.

" Sakura…" said Misaki turning purple but they quickly left before she could start her denial rant.

The following day, everyone was gathered at the Seika High auditorium and all were busy trying out their costumes and playing with the props.

" We look absolutely brilliant in tunics while I bet Misaki will look drop-dead gorgeous in her gown," smiled Shiroyan and the idiot trio started cheering much to the annoyance of Misaki.

" They don't think about anything else, that idiot trio," thought Misaki as she continued helping Kanou and Shizuko set up the props such as the cardboard houses, paper flora and the garden seats.

" Sakura spent a long time making these props so we better not spoil them before the actual show this Saturday," warned Shizuko.

" Wow, Sakura you make a really good artist or should I say sculptor," laughed Misaki and Sakura beamed.

" The costumes will be provided by me since my older brother was in a play too during his high school days. The costumes looked as if you were still in the Victorian era or in the old streets of Italy," said Shizuko.

" I chipped in too by making the swords and the masquerade masks," chimed in Yukimura excitedly.

" I helped Sakura rewrite the scripts and arrange the plot of the story," said Kanou triumphantly.

" This is wonderful. Everybody in Seika High be it guys or girls are actually working together and playing their part in raising funds for the charity and helping our school. This is really good for our system," thought Misaki and she smiled at Shizuko.

" Hold on…Where is Usui Takumi?" asked Shizuko looking around for the blonde male.

" Relax. I wouldn't abandon all of you, especially Misa-chan," grinned Usui as the auditorium door swung open and Usui casually strolled inside.

" You're late you know that?" barked Misaki to Usui who was looking at the clock and glancing back at her.

" I'm actually two minutes ahead of schedule and I think you must really be eager to spend some time with me by the way you're acting. Don't worry, prez. I am excited too," Usui said and he sat down on the cardboard bench.

" Good. Everyone is here so we can began the play. But first, everyone should take their costumes and change before I start directing the play," ordered Shizuko and everyone scuttled to the bathroom to change into their respective costumes.

" Wow, I look so, so polished in this tunic. I look heck of a lot more stylish," laughed Hinata but he deflated when he saw how stunning Usui looked in his dark blue tunic embroided with gold thread.

" Hinata you won't catch Misaki's eye by looking like that," smiled Usui and Hinata glared at him.

" Shut up. I look cooler than you and you're just trying to make yourself feel better by saying that I look bad. You don't look that nice anyway," said Hinata even thought he knew Usui looked liked a prince in it while Hinata looked more like a jester.

" We look like the three musketeers. Classy, cool and stylish," chorused the idiot trio and they started prancing about in their black tunics.

" Not bad even thought green isn't my color," said Kanou looking at himself in the mirror.

" I look pretty decent in yellow," said Yukimur and Kanou stifled a laugh.

" Sure. Whatever you say French fry," grinned Kanou and Yukimura wailed at his teasing.

" Misaki, you look absolutely gorgeous and elegant. Why don't you wear dresses and gowns more often? You look like a model," squealed Sakura and Misaki tried her best not to blush.

" I don't look that nice, Sakura. It is the gown which is beautiful," replied Misaki modestly and even Shizuko had to admit that Misaki looked great.

" This red and grey gown brings out the more emotional side of you and compliments your figure," agreed Shizuko and Misaki looked at her reflection. Indeed she looked like a model but she didn't let it go to her head.

" Alright then, lets go and practice," said Misaki confidently and she went out of the bathroom and back to the auditorium.

" Hey, prez. I see you are looking very beautiful on this fine morning," grinned Usui and Misaki couldn't help but stare at the enchanting sight of Usui.

" Thank you and you're looking quite…." Misaki stumbled to find the words and Usui placed his finger on her mouth.

" Handsome, cute, charming or dashing? I don't mind if you choose one or all," smiled Usui and he stroked the side of her face and soon, Misaki's face became as red as a tomato and she pushed him away.

" This is a practice session not the real thing so I suggest you cool it," Misaki glared at him but he just laughed.

" Alright places everybody because I will be telling you how the story goes now," announced Shizuko and everybody sat in a circle on the stage.

Shizuko cleared her throat and adjusted her spectacles before reading the print on the papers.

" The Capulets and the Montagues are two families which are feuding. And Romeo is in love with another girl. However, he attends a masquerade ball organized by the Capulets and he falls for Juliet. However, Tybalt, a Capulet is in love with Juliet and he tries to woo her. Tybalt confesses to her but Romeo wins her heart. Romeo and Tybalt fight and Romeo kills Tybalt. Friar Lawrence tries to help Romeo and Juliet elope but Romeo takes his life when the law is after him and at last Juliet follows his actions," said Shizuko and everybody were busy picturing the story in their minds.

" The story never fails to capture my attention or to draw my attention. This romantic and sorrowful play is just another great Shakespeare classic," smiled Yukimura.

" So you like romantic stuff, eh? " laughed Kanou and Yukimura glared at him.

" Places everybody and we are going to start the practice. Alright. One, two , three action!" shouted Shizuko emulating the forceful presence of a movie director.

The first scene shows the idiot trio and Kanou in a heated argument representing the feuding families. " We will never be allies, let alone friends," said Shiroyan trying to make it more melodramatic.

" Fine then. Thou shall not ever hear the name of Montague in thou's house or the name Capulet in mine," said Kanou and everyone applauded Kanou's style of acting.

" Very nice Kanou. I would want to see more of that," said Shizuko and Kanou tried not to break into a smile.

It was the next scene and Usui is seen strolling with a few friends when they overhear the plans of the Capulet's to have a masquerade ball that night. " How exciting that the Capulets will be having a masquerade ball open to everyone. Shall we gatecrash it?" asked one of his friends and Usui flashed them and the crowd a brilliant smile which made all the girls sigh and swoon. Misaki just sniffed contemptuously at him.

" My heart yearns for the beauty that is beyond comparison to the beautiful night sky which is Rosaline but I am compelled to enter the gates of the Capulet mansion and indulge in some light hearted fun," said Usui charmingly.

" The masquerade ball shall help thou forget about Rosaline and maybe gain someone better since she is not interested in thou," said another of his friend and the scene in the streets of Verona ended.

The next scene was the masquerade ball where all the extras were on stage to make up the numbers in the ball.

" So many people yet so little women in the Capulet's mansion," sighed Usui but he pretended to be awestruck when he saw Misaki mingling with the other guests and he made a beeline for her.

However, Hinata as Tybalt was busy monopolizing her but she pretended not to be interested. " Misa-chan, this is so fun. You and me pretending that we liked each other," whispered Hinata and Misaki just gave a weak smile.

Usui saw Hinata trying to make a move which wasn't in the script and his eyes narrowed but he carried on acting.

Usui went up to Misaki and started to chat her up. After a little while, they started becoming friendlier and Misaki pretended that she was also smitten with Romeo. While dancing, Usui whispered into her ear. " How I would want to meet you. In a crowded room, I single you out and we develop feelings for each other."

Misaki blushed once more but she didn't say anything in case of spoiling the scene. Hinata saw this and he burned with jealousy as he saw the glint in the corner of Usui's eyes.

Hinata marched up to him and started talking to him and pretended that he suspected Usui was a Montague. Hinata slyly poked Usui in the ribs and Shizuko gave such a venomous glare that Hinata didn't dare try anything funny anymore.

Thus, the masquerade ball scene ended and the next scene was the confession of love from Tybalt to Juliet which Hinata waited with much anticipation.

Tybalt and Juliet moved into the garden settings where Juliet sat down on the fountain and Tybalt was handing a rose to her.

" Juliet my lovely rose, I have something of the upmost importance to tell you and I want you to listen to me," said Hinata blushing much to Usui's chagrin.

" I have never seen anyone as beautiful as thou from the beginning of my life. Thou shall never know the true meaning of ugly for it is thou that shines among the stars in the night sky. I have loved you since the first time we met and all that you have said to me has moved me," professed Hinata and he actually was saying this spontaneously. Misaki couldn't help but blush a light shade of pink and Sakura smiled.

" Shizuko, Hinata didn't follow the script and yet his words are more meaningful than what I could come up with," whispered Sakura to Shizuko.

" This is more than just acting for him. For Shintani, this is actually what he feels from the bottom of his heart for Misa-chan," replied Shizuko smiling.

" Tybalt…..I have met another man," said Misaki.

" Could it be that that filthy Montague has stolen my darling's heart from my clutches last night? Juliet, a wine as sweet and rare such as thee should not be tasted by a man of such class and honor but appreciated and cared for by a man such as me. Juliet, my love is nothing more than a long list of confessions to thou but please be known that I love you and I hope that you do too," professed Hinata and he gave Misaki a loving smile and she couldn't help but blink a few tears.

Usui just shook his head in disgust and glared daggers at Hinata who was trying his utter best to charm his childhood sweetheart.

" I…..I am sorry Tybalt but thou have shown up too late and now my heart is a flutter for another man," replied Misaki.

**A/N Chapter 3 took quite some time but it was worth it. Please read and review and tell me what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

The garden scene ended and Shizuko called everybody for a short intermission. " Wow, Hinata. I must say your acting is really good," smiled Misaki but Hinata held her hand and she started to blush.

" Wha…what? Let go of me. What do you think you are doing?" stammered Misaki but Hinata just stared seriously at her.

" That wasn't acting Misa-chan but the words from the bottom of my heart which came spontaneously," replied Hinata but Usui calmly walked over and swatted Hinata's hand away with subtle fury.

" I told you that I'll tear your throat out if you touch her again," said Usui calmly as he hugged Misaki possessively but she pushed him away.

" Look, Usui. I never said that I was yours so why are you acting all wound up and jealous? Is it because he is not a pervert and stalker unlike you," Misaki said defensively and Usui just looked calmly at her and back to Hinata.

He just shrugged and walked back to where Kanou and Yuminura were waiting for him.

" Geez, what a possessive idiot," sighed Misaki but Hinata looked expectantly at her.

" Well, Misaki? I've told you my feelings and I'm waiting for you're answer," said Hinata grinning goofily at her but Misaki just shook her head.

" I'm sorry but I don't know whether I feel the same way about you or not, Hinata," said Misaki apologetically and quickly hurried over to Shizuko and Sakura.

" All right everybody. That was a good performance, especially Hinata with your dramatic and emotional confession to Misaki. Intermission is over so let's go back to practicing, shall we?" said Shizuko and everyone prepared for the next scene which was the fighting scene between Romeo and Tybalt. Usui and Hinata glared at each othr with spite.

It was in the streets of Verona once more when Usui, Kanou and his friends were busy strolling until they met Hinata and the idiot trio.

" So I have come face to face with the man who has stolen fair Juliet's house? You shall not live to see another day if you are planning to help execute some nefarious plan by the Montagues against the Capulets," said Hinata and he drew his sword.

Usui just smirked and drew his own sword. " Cool, we have wooden swords to fight with," snickered the idiot trio behind Hinata.

Then the battle started between Hinata and Usui. Even though it was for show but the two looked like they were actually fighting a duel.

" You're pretty angry because Misa-chan finds me more interesting than a know it all guy like you," said Hinata through the swordplay.

" I beg to differ Mr. Third Rate but she won't want to listen to some sleazy poetry from a weedy fellow like you," said Usui and he knocked him over and kicked his sword away.

Hinata knew he was supposed to lose but her couldn't help but try another kick but Usui calmly dodged it and pointed his sword to Hinata and pretended to stab him through the chest.

Hinata cursed but for the sake of the play pretended to say his prayers and lay still on the floor while Usui, Kanou and the friends quickly fled the scene, leaving the idiot trio to mourn over their fallen counterpart.

" I think that Usui and Hinata are taking the fighting a bit too seriously," said Misaki worriedly as she saw Usui subtly glaring at Hinata.

The scene ended and the next scene was the short confession from Romeo to Juliet. Misaki got up and went inside the house.

" _O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"_ called out Misaki from the balcony. Usui smiled at her and climbed up to her bedroom.

" I have done a terrible sin, my love for I have slain your lover, Tybalt. I am afraid the penalty is death under the Prince's edict so I have come to tell you how much I love you and my intentions of eloping with you," smiled Usui and Misaki turned away and felt the heat rise up to her face.

" Very well, Romeo and thou shall meet me in my chamber tomorrow where we shall elope and run away from our civil strife," said Misaki and Usui climbed back down from the balcony and thus the scene ended.

" Not a bad idea eh, prez? We elope, have kids and live happily ever after," teased Usui and Misaki bopped him on the head.

" You disgusting pervert. I have more common sense than that you know," she retorted and turned away from him leaving him to chuckle with her sudden outburst.

The next scene was Romeo enlisting the aid of Friar Lawrence played by Yukimura to help Romeo and Juliet elope.

" Friar Lawrence, I am in love with Juliet of the Capulets and I wish for you to help us get married tomorrow at the chapel," said Usui.

" This is a significantly glorious chance to end the relentless feud between the Capulets and the Montagues," said Yukimura and he agreed.

The scene was the last where Juliet is thought to be dead and carried inside her tomb only for Romeo to cry out in despair. Friar Lawrence tries to warn Romeo that she is not dead but Usui takes a small bottle of colored liquid which is supposedly poison and gulps it down. Juliet finally awakens to find the body of Romeo and Tybalt in the tomb and she pretends that she does not want to continue living.

Before drinking the poison, Misaki has to kiss Usui and she froze. Usui smirked at her but she gulped and shook her head.

Shizuko stopped the play and looked puzzled at her. " Misaki, what's wrong? This is the part where you kiss Usui-san," she said.

" I know but it so embarrassing to do it in front of the whole student body and I don't want to kiss that pervert," Misaki blushed and Hinata marched over to Usui when her heard this.

" You get to kiss Misa-chan!1? You lucky idiot. Just make it short and simple and no extra kissing," said Hinata but Usui just smirked and he shrugged casually.

" Who is to deny Juliet her kiss with Romeo? Besides, it depends how long Misaki wants to kiss me. I think she will enjoy it though," smiled Usui.

" I don't think I can do it, Shizuko . It is just too much for me," murmured Misakia and Sakura hugged Misaki.

" Don't worry Misaki, I am certain on the day itself, you'll make it through," smiled Shizuko and signaled that the play had come to the end. Everyone cheered and shouted Shizuko's name. " What's wrong, prez? You didn't even finish the kissing scene," said Usui slightly disappointed.

" Go away, Usui. You don't know how I feel like now. You won't understand," Misaki muttered and she walked out of the auditorium leaving Usui confused.

" Misa-chan ,wait….Where are you going?" called out Sakura flailing her arms.

Misaki didn't answer and she just pushed the auditorium door open and slowly walked out of it feeling the tension of her role as Juliet.

" Was the role taking its toll on me or am I just hiding something from myself. Why can't I bring myself to kiss Usui during the play? It is just acting," thought Misaki as she stared at the orange sunset outside the window.

" Hey, prez I thought I would find you here," smiled Usui as he walked over to her but he wasn't teasing or playing with her but a look of concern was on his face and he held her arm and faced her towards him.

" What are you doing, Usui? Stop this sexual harassment on me you idiot," Misaki growled and she tried to punch him but he calmly caught her fist and looked her straight in the eye.

" Alright, Misaki. What seems to be the problem? You run out at the ending of the play and you refuse to kiss me on stage when you are supposed to. I can tell something is bothering you and I want to know what is it," said Usui seriously and he could see Misaki's face slowly turning tomato red again.

" It's none of your concern…" but she was cut off by Usui.

" You don't need to lie to me Misaki. I know that you are either too embarrassed or afraid to kiss me on stage and in public. Actually, I think you are shy to kiss me in general," said Usui and Misaki's face grew hot and she started sweating.

" How can you be so sure that that is the reason? Maybe its more than you think," she replied and she sighed.

" Misaki, if you think that if you kiss me, it means that you are showing your love for me in public, I can understand that. However, this is a play and everyone will believe it's just for the act. So, you don't need to be afraid," said Usui gently and he stroked her hair but she pushed him away slowly.

" No, Takumi. If you so badly want to know why don't you actually look at me and get a clue why I am in this state whenever I am involved with you. Isn't it obvious or is it that you don't want to say it because you want to see me suffer?," Misaki said angrily and her shoulders sagged.

" I can't kiss you because I don't want to kiss you just for the play and I can't bear the thought of succumbing to the charms of a guy like you. I am afraid to kiss you because I….am unsure whether…." But Misaki faltered but Usui just smiled at her.

" You actually have feelings for me but you are unsure whether I have feelings for you too. Now, prez isn't that a stupid question?" Usui pouted and he gave Misaki a big and warm cuddle which she bit her lip and struggled to get out of his clutches.

" Misaki, like Romeo said, ' _Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night._," said Usui and he gently held her face with his hands and tenderly kissed her letting all her emotions flood out and she reciprocated his passionate kiss with much alacrity and soon they were kissing with their eyes close for five minutes until the school bell rang.

Misaki slowly detached herself from the blonde student and she looked dazed at him.

" See, Misaki. That wasn't so bad but you have to be the one to kiss me in the play so I hope that this kiss would give you a better perception of the benefits of kissing me," he grinned and Misaki clobbered him.

" You disgusting pervert. You sound like some trashy gigolo. But anyway, thanks Usui. I needed that," smiled Misaki to him and he nodded.

" I can't believe that I am head over heels in love with that perverted alien. He is handsome and caring but he seems so relaxed about it but he knows how to draw out my feelings for him," she thought and she went back to her class to get her satchel and go back home.

On the day of the play, lots of adults gathered in the Seika High auditorium to watch the Romeo and Juliet play which Shizuko and Sakura widely advertised by printing out leaflets and pamphlets and handing them out to people.

" The total for the sale of tickets are amounted to 200,000 yen and that is more than enough for our targeted amount," said Shizuko proudly.

" Then, I guess they will be expecting a good show and that's what we will give to them," smirked Kanou and Yukimura nodded vigorously.

" Misa-chan, you are looking very pretty as usual and I'm sure the crowd will like you very much," beamed Hinata and Misaki smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

" Thanks, Hinata. We can all perform our best today and show them that Seika High really deserved the funds for new facilities," said Misaki to the cast.

" Misa-chan's right guys. We have practiced hard for a week and I'm sure everyone will do just fine. I'm really proud of us putting our selfishness aside to band together and work together to help our beloved school," said Sakura happily and then, the clock struck one, indicating that the play will begin.

" Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, it is time for the Romeo and Juliet play to begin so I hope you will sit back and enjoy the play. So lets give a round of applause to the Seika Students," said Shizuko and loud cheers an clapping came from the crowd.

Soon, the curtains unfolded and the first scene began. There were lots of swooning, laughing, marveling and cheering from the crowd as the play progress until the final part where Juliet was at Romeo's dying side.

" Just like we practiced, prez. Come and show everyone how you would kiss your lover," smirked Usui and Misaki felt like pouring the jug of water on his face.

" Romeo, I have caused the demise of Tybalt and thou. How can I live with such a sin. Please forgive me for I am deeply in love with you," said Misaki slowly and she leaned over to kiss Usui who pretended to be half dead.

Misaki passionately kissed Usui and she soon began to wrap her arms around him and started kissing him and he did the same. The two lovebirds were busy enjoying the taste of each other's mouth and both of them felt as if fireworks were taking place in their brains. Misaki could hear the crowd muttering about realistic acting but to her, this wasn't acting but the real thing.

" Wow, Misa-chan sure knows how to put on a good act," marveled Sakura but Shizuko just adjusted her spectacles and smirked. " More than you give her credit for," she laughed.

" Damn that Usui. He is forcing Misaki to kiss him even thought she doesn't want to. Why isn't she resisting him? Is she too shocked," thought Hinata angrily and he clenched his fists in anger.

After the two of them finally let go of each other, Shizuko ended the play with the famous Shakespeare line. " _Never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_ Then, the curtains closed and the crowd gave another round of applause before tossing roses and flowers onto the stage.

" Hey, Misa-chan. What was with that long kissing with Usui?" demanded Hinata angrily and Misaki blushed but Usui stepped in front of him and looked coldly at him.

" It is none of your business why she kisses me and you have no right to stop her so if you try and make another move on her, you will be torn apart," warned Usui menacingly to Hinata and Hinata glared back.

Misaki felt horrible for instigating the two guys and she stood in between them.

" Hinata, I have something to tell you. I love Usui so I think it is best you find another girl which is better than me and suited for you," said Misaki softly as she saw Hinata's face crack.

" As for you, Usui. Don't pick on my best friend or else you will get it fro me, you hear?" Misaki growled at Usui and she patted Hinata on the back.

" Misa-chan…." said Hinata dejectedly and he wanted to break down in tears but Misaki hugged him and cuddled him.

" Please don't cry, Hinata. If you are my best friend, you shouldn't be acting all wimpy and girly," smiled Misaki and Hinata just nodded weakly.

" Come on prez, lets get some lunch before heading home," called out Usui and Misaki nodded.

" You really enjoyed that last kiss, didn't you?" teased Usui and Misaki just blushed.

" Shut up, you pervert. I am just being realistic for the crowd," Misaki denied but Usui just put his arm around her waist and gave her a small kiss on the mouth.

" You didn't try to resist like you usually do so that means that you like it. Just admit it, Misaki," said Usui.

Misaki just sniffed and Usui held her hand. " So we accomplished raising funds for the school and charity, learning more about Shakes pear, polished our acting skills and finally getting you to admit your true feelings for me," said Usui.

" _Romeo, the love I bear thee can afford. No better than this; thou art a villain,_" said Misaki sarcastically.

Usui just chuckled and replied " _Juliet, my love we shall not part, For the arrows of love have pierced my heart," ._

The both of them started swapping Romeo and Juliet quotes and forgot all about their qualms in the past.

**A/N. There it is finished. I will be on a month hiatus because of exams but please read and review the story. See you soon. **


End file.
